


Merl-eficent

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fae!Merlin, Gen, Maleficent AU, Maleficent!Merlin, will add more when I post more art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A slightly improved version of an old work :P Added bigger horns and made his ears elf-like</p>
    </blockquote>





	Merl-eficent

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly improved version of an old work :P Added bigger horns and made his ears elf-like

 


End file.
